


Little Brothers

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 2 prodigal, where did Lucas Dunleavy Luthor disappear to and what was the reasons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers

TITLE: Little Brothers  
PAIRING: Clark/Lucas Dunleavy Luthor, Clex feelings  
CHARACTERS: Clark, Lucas, Lex.  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: NC-17 for sex.  
WORDCOUNT: 1652  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: season 2 prodigal, where did Lucas Dunleavy Luthor disappear to and what was the reason?

~*~

Lucas couldn’t believe his luck. Three days ago, he was working the tables in backstreet dives. Now he was lord of all he surveyed. Servants, castle, more money than he could ever spend in ten life times.

He had a brand new daddy and big brother thrown into the bargain. Actually, he could have done without those two. But it was a burden that he had to bear to get the rest.

The problem now was, what was he supposed to do in this mausoleum? Jesus, how did Lex stick it here, after the shine wore off Lucas was bored out of his mind. Lucas remembered the first thing Lex had wanted to show him was that old farm and that guy Clark. Lucas’s arm was still bruised from that body block when they were playing basketball.

Lucas laughed to himself, Kent had sure been pissed when Lex had shown up with Lucas, and Lucas would bet it was because Lex’s boy toy didn’t want to share his precious Lex time.

Lucas grinned. Everything that was Lex’s belonged to Lucas now. Maybe he should pay Lex’s boy a visit.

~*~

When Lucas pulled up in the Kent’s driveway in Lex’s Ferrari, Clark came bounding out of the barn with a brilliant smile on his face. He wasn’t wearing that old jacket, just a t-shirt and jeans that clung to his ass.

Lucas was beginning to understand what Lex saw in the guy. That gorgeous smile dropped off his face when he saw it was Lucas. He walked over to the car. “What are you doing here, where’s Lex?”

Lucas grinned. “Lex is in Metropolis, in a meeting.”

“So, what do you want?”

Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off that pretty fucking mouth. “Lex is my brother, Lex thinks of you as his little brother – Lucas saw Clark flinch – I think we should start again and be friends.”

He saw Clark’s eyes narrow – he doesn't trust me, smart boy – Lucas thought. He urged, “C’mon, show me what’s so special in Smallville.”

Lucas saw Clark consider, then he nodded. “Okay, let me just tell my parents that I’m going out.”

Lucas leered at Clark’s ass as he walked away into the house.

~*~

Travelling down the country lanes, Clark asked, “So, Lex let you take one of his cars?”

Lucas turned and smiled. “Daddy dearest gave me equal rights to everything Lex owns.” Lucas let his gaze slide over Clark, “Everything.”

“Is that right?” Clark replied wryly, “If you turn off at the next right, it’s Crater Lake, it’s nice there.”

They arrived at a picture perfect postcard view, lake, pier, and trees. “Do you want to sit over there and talk?” Clark asked.

Lucas followed the direction that Clark was pointing. It looked nice and secluded a perfect place to… Lucas agreed, “Yeah, why not.”

“There will be a blanket in the trunk; Lex always keeps one in there for emergencies.” Clark told him.

He opened the trunk, and there was one there. Clark carried it to the spot. As he walked he wondered, “You and Lex have a lot of emergencies then?” Lucas smirked.

Clark just gave him an irritated look and then he spread the blanket out. They both sat down. Clark commented, “It’s always quiet here most of the year, do you like the view?”

He murmured. ”Yeah, I already thought it looked nice but up close it is fucking amazing.” 

And he was, Clark was actually prettier than most of the girls that Lucas had fucked. Clark turned and looked at him, his eyelashes fluttered a little, and then Lucas made his move, pushed forward, and kissed that mouth. 

Clark grabbed him by his bruised arm and pushed him away. “What the hell are you doing?” Clark demanded.

Lucas shook his arm off and declared. “I told you, I get to share everything that Lex owns and that includes that sweet ass of yours.”

“You think Lex and I…that Lex wants my…?” he stuttered.

“Of course, why else would Lex want to hang around with you?”

“We’re not…, we’re just...friends.”

“Oh I get it, you two have this all worked out don’t you? This whole ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Lucas, he’s like my little brother, don’t be so disgusting.’ thing, but you can’t fool me.”

“Lex actually said that? Clark said in a rough voice.” He said just the thought of me like that was disgusting to him?” 

Lucas didn’t know what Kent’s problem was but… he took hold of Clark’s neck, he was breathing hard and Lucas didn’t know if he was angry or frightened but he didn’t pull away. So Lucas kissed him again and Clark grabbed him and deepened the kiss. Fuck! Yeah, he had him, and god, was he good. 

Clark pushed them down to the blanket and moved over him. Lucas squeezed Clark’s ass. “I can’t wait to get in this.” Clark laughed into Lucas mouth. "What the fuck do you find so funny?”

“Who said anything about me being fucked?”

“Lex takes it up the…?” he asked a little disturbed. 

“You want to back out?” Clark goaded.

Lucas had to think, Clark was really hot and if he fucked like he kissed…? And Lucas really did want everything that belonged to Lex, even if that was Clark’s cock.

He decided, “No, c’mon then, farm boy, fuck me.”

Clark kissed him again and manhandled him on to his knees. It was more like a fight as Clark pulled Lucas’s leather jacket off. He lifted his t-shirt up, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down.

Clark leaned down to his ear. “Have you got anything, condoms, or lube?”

“Shit no.” he winced.

“Is there anything in the car we could use?”

“No, I don’t think so, shit, it doesn’t matter just do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just fucking, do it.” he demanded.

Clark at least worked him open before he shoved his cock in, but it still fucking hurt. But soon the pain was almost gone and Lucas was rock solid and leaking on to the blanket beneath him.

He could feel bruises forming on his hips where Clark held him as took him hard. His cock delving into Lucas’s ass. Lucas could feel the warmth of Clark’s chest against his back. Clark wrapped his fist around Lucas’s cock and jerked him off, and he rocked into it. “Shit yeah I knew you had to be great.” Lucas moaned.

Clark gasped into his ear. “Oh god, I knew you would like my cock up your ass, Luthor.” Then he bit Lucas’s neck. Lucas shot on to the blanket and Clark filled his ass.

~*~

Lucas walked gingerly in to the castle after he had taken Clark home. For some reason, Clark had been quiet all the way back. Lucas was now trying to get to his room. He needed a shower. There hadn’t been a chance to clean up at the lake. As he was entering his room, Lex appeared, he wondered, “Where have you been?”

“Out.” he snapped.

“Obviously, you took the Ferrari.”

“Yeah well, I went to see your best friend, we had a great ride.” He sniggered. He headed for the bathroom. 

Lex was following. “Why did you go to see Clark?”

“Just being friendly, Lex.”

Lex noticed his strained movement. “What’s the matter with you?”

Lucas smirked. “I told you Clark and I went for a ride in your Ferrari and now I need a shower.”

As he got undressed, Lex saw the fresh bruise on his arm. “Who did that?”

“What is this Lex, twenty questions?” Lucas shucked out of his jeans. “You know brothers share everything, Lex.” Lex noticed the handprints on Lucas’s hips. “Yeah, I know our boy can get a bit rough, can’t he?”

Lex looked apprehensive, then. “What the hell did you do to Clark?” Lex demanded.

Lucas sighed, “Again with the questions.” Lucas walked away and into the bathroom, he could feel the come starting to drip down his thigh.

~*~

Lucas got into the shower. He jumped when he heard Lex’s voice in the bathroom. “Have you hurt him?”

“If anyone got hurt it was me.” Lucas said indignantly.

“What do you mean, what happened?”

“You should know. Your boy likes to play hard.”

Why was Lex being so slow today? Although the phrase, ‘having you brains fucked out’ would apply if you had frequent sessions with Clark.

“You touched Clark?”

Lucas shook his head under the spray. “Well duh.”

“Clark let you…?”

“Yeah, he was going to say no, but he changed his mind after we talked about you.”

“What did you tell him?”

Lucas got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. “Just about how you only see him as a little brother, you denying wanting his ass, you know that ‘disgusting’ thing you were spouting before.”

Lucas saw Lex swallow. “You told Clark I didn’t want him, Clark thinks I don’t want him? So he…”

“The words you are looking for are… fucked me Lex, although I was surprised you were the sub, man my ass is going to kill me for a week. It was worth it though.”

Lex face froze. “I have to make some phone calls.” Lex touched Lucas’s cheek and gave him a small smile. “It’s been nice having a brother – Goodbye, Lucas.” And then Lex turned and walked away.

“Whatever.” Lucas didn’t know what Clark or Lex’s problem was and he didn’t care. Lucas was going to have a sleep and then after that find some new ways to enjoy the rest of his new life.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
